Prawa Murphy'ego
Prawa Murphy'ego – zbiór praw pokazujących twoją bezradność. Prawa Murphy'ego Na licencji PD, a komentarze pochodzą z Wikicytatów na licencji CC-BY-SA 3.0 oraz GFDL. * Bogaci kupują komputery, a biedni żyją normalnie. * Jeśli da się tu popełnić błąd, to on go zrobi. ** ''If that guy has any way of making a mistake, he will. (ang.) ** Autor: Edward A. Murphy (według George’a Nicholsa) ** Źródło: słowa te zostały wypowiedziane w 1949 roku w Bazie Lotniczej Edwards w Muroc, w Kalifornii, odnosiły się do technika, który okablował mostki tensometru. * Jeżeli coś może się nie udać, to się nie uda. ** If it can't happen, it will not happen. (ang.) * Jeśli coś może pójść źle, to z pewnością pójdzie. ** Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. (ang.) * Nie uda się nawet wtedy, gdy właściwie nie powinno się nie udać. * Jeśli wiesz, że coś może pójść źle i podejmiesz stosowne środki zapobiegawcze, to źle pójdzie coś innego. * Poziom alkoholu powyżej 0,5 promila zapewnia doraźną nieśmiertelność. * Nie ma czegoś takiego jak książkowy przypadek. * Automatycznie mnóż liczbę alkoholu, którą podaje pacjent, razy 3. * Byłoby znacznie mniej wypadków, gdyby zespoły wyjazdowe karetek nie jadały posiłków. * Głupota jest nieuleczalna i prawdopodobnie zakaźna, bo przybiera rozmiary epidemiczne. * Gdy dojdziesz do wniosku, że 90% pijanych to tylko zmarnowana protoplazma, będzie to oznaczać, że nabrałeś odpowiedniego doświadczenia. * Powinieneś być przerażony, gdy dziecko jest zbyt ciche. * Zakładaj, że wszyscy podlegli ci pracownicy są idiotami, dopóki nie udowodnią, że tak nie jest. * Rozległość urazu pacjenta jest odwrotnie proporcjonalna do hałasu jaki robi. * Nigdy nie mów „ups”, gdy pacjent jest przytomny. * Kiedy każesz zwozić następnego pacjenta do operacji, w zabiegu, który kończysz coś się zaczyna pier... * Rzeczy ulegają zniszczeniu wprost proporcjonalnie do swej wartości. ** Matter will be damaged in direct proportion to its value. (ang.) * Staraj się nie wyglądać podejrzanie – to przyciąga ogień. * Jeśli wróg jest w zasięgu, ty również. * Najlepsze wyjście jest zawsze zaminowane. * Staraj się wyglądać niepozornie – może przeciwnik ma mało amunicji? * Zawodowcy są przewidywalni – strzeż się amatorów. * Ataku należy oczekiwać w następujących sytuacjach: – kiedy wróg jest przygotowany – kiedy ty nie jesteś. * Otaczaj się towarzyszami broni – przeciwnik będzie miał wybór celów. * Pozorowany atak, który tak mądrze zignorowałeś, okaże się głównym uderzeniem. * „Postrzał w pierś z perforacją płuca” – twój organizm mówi ci abyś zwolnił. * Jeśli natarcie posuwa się bez przeszkód – właśnie wchodzisz w pułapkę. * Nie ściągaj na siebie ognia, to denerwuje sąsiadów w okopie. * Wszystkie zamówienia wojskowe powierza się najtańszym oferentom. * Największe zagrożenie na polu walki stanowi oficer z mapą. * Pole rażenia granatu jest zawsze o metr większe niż jesteś w stanie uciec. * Od ostrzału nieprzyjaciela celniejszy jest tylko ostrzał własnej artylerii. * Im głupszy dowódca, tym trudniejsze zadania mu powierzają. * Pociski smugowe – metoda sygnalizowania nieprzyjacielowi własnej pozycji. * W razie wątpliwości opróżnij magazynek. * Nigdy nie chowaj się w leju z odważniejszym od ciebie. * Jeśli brakuje ci wszystkiego z wyjątkiem nieprzyjaciela, to znaczy, że bitwa trwa. * Po opanowaniu obszaru nie zapomnij powiadomić o tym przeciwnika. * Po wyciągnięciu zawleczki granat przestaje być twoim przyjacielem. * Części składowe każdej konstrukcji wysyła się osobno do losowych pododdziałów. * Cokolwiek robisz, zawsze możesz dostać kulkę. Nawet gdy nic nie robisz. * Najłatwiejsza droga jest zawsze zaminowana. * Pięciosekundowy zapalnik zawsze odpala po trzech sekundach. * W toalecie w akademiku może się świecić co najwyżej jedna żarówka. * Jeżeli jedziesz na gapę, to możesz być pewny, że konduktor sprawdzi bilety tuż przed stacją, na której wysiadasz. * Jeśli podróżujesz bez pieniędzy, i bez biletu – konduktor wysadzi cię z pociągu na stacji, na której żaden pociąg się nie zatrzymuje. * Pociąg, na który czekasz na stacji, spóźni się co najmniej 15 minut. * Pociąg, na który biegniesz, odjedzie co najmniej 2 minuty przed czasem. * Twój bilet miesięczny kończy się o 2 dni wcześniej, niż myślisz. * Jeśli jest jakiś gorszy moment, w którym coś może się nie udać – zdarzy się to właśnie wtedy. * Jeżeli wydaje ci się, że wszystko jest w porządku – na pewno coś przeoczyłeś. * Światełko na końcu tunelu to tylko reflektory nadjeżdżającego pociągu. * Doświadczenie jest czymś, co zdobywasz wtedy, gdy przestajesz go już potrzebować. * To, czego szukasz, znajdziesz w ostatnim z możliwych miejsc. * Gdy jest napisane: „jeden rozmiar dla wszystkich” – to znaczy, że nie pasuje na nikogo. * Jeśli udoskonalasz coś dostatecznie długo – na pewno to zepsujesz. * Gdy sprawy zmieniają się ze złych w jeszcze gorsze, proces ulegnie powtórzeniu. * Gdy nie uda ci się za pierwszym razem, zniszcz wszystkie ślady, że w ogóle próbowałeś. * Nie wierz w cuda – zdaj się na nie. * Gdy tylko stewardesa podaje kawę, samolot wpada w turbulencję. * Czysty krawat zawsze przyciąga zupę. * Ten, co się waha ma prawdopodobnie rację. * Od wszystkich znanych wyjątków istnieją wyjątki; wyjątki są liczniejsze od reguł; jeśli opanowałeś wszystkie wyjątki, to nie wiesz już, jakich dotyczą one reguł. * Za długi element odpowiednio wymierzony i przycięty na miarę zawsze okaże się za krótki. Kategoria:Filozofia